


two lions (through and through)

by germanic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanic/pseuds/germanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study on Tywin Lannister and Joanna Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two lions (through and through)

She is demure, they say, a very quiet lady. There is nothing very threatening about her, nothing that pays homage to her family’s sigil--

For aside from golden waves, what about her harkens back to a lioness? 

Perhaps, she would be better suited as a golden rose of Tyrell, something more sweet and appealing to look at. She has no claws, not when she sits with her hands nicely clasped on her lap, gaze down. She does not roar like her husband, like all who have come before her. She is simple and lovely. It is not hard to see why Tywin married her, beauty is something that she embodies, something that she carries in every graceful step that she takes.

But she is a lioness, even dressed in silks with flowers in her hand, that is undeniable. When her husband is away, she manages his estate and does not settle. She does not allow for mistakes, for something to threaten what her husband has sought to achieve and rebuild. Because they are not only Tywin’s accomplishments, they are hers as well. They are Lannister accomplishments through and through.


End file.
